


Timing Is Everything

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Pining Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, minor Benny Lafitte/Andrea, wolf/human genetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel will admit that he is a nerd. At seventeen, he already knows four languages fluently, is taking part time classes at the jr college for fun and of course knows just about everything their is to know about sexuality when it comes to not only a primary gender, but secondary as well. There's only so much that you can learn from the text books and medical journals though.





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry for the SPN ABO Bing... this one satisfies the sex ed class square. Keep in mind that I graduated high school 17 years ago and when we had sex they were held as an assembly lol
> 
> Also this is my first time actually delving into the world with the whole "wolf" side, so I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, not alpha or beta reader. All mistakes are mine or the LG Stylus Pro II that 80% of this was written on LOL

“Will all sophomore Alpha males and non-presenting males please report to the gym at this time.”

The chorus of groans that echoed through the typically quiet classroom made Castiel chuckle. The loudest in the class came from one Dean Winchester, towards the front of the room.

“Relax, Winchester,” Castiel said with a smirk. “I'm sure you can sleep though Mister Shurley's creative writing class to make up for the interruption of nap time.” He teased, dodging the pencil chucked at his direction.

“You know what, Cas? Blow me.” Came Dean's witty response as Castiel walked by his desk. Castiel just winked and blew a kiss at Dean, relishing in the pink on the Alpha's freckled cheeks.

Many people at the school thought that the boys hated each other with their constant bickering and nitpicking. Now that Dean presented as an Alpha, they had added brawling to that list. However, in truth, Castiel actually had a bit of a crush on the stocky male with the sandy brown hair, moss colored eyes and adorable bowed legs. Castiel's crush on Dean wasn't something that happened over night. This had started since third grade when the freckled face boy with the shy smile shared his pie with Castiel after a bully had taken his lunch. Anyone who knew Dean, knew he didn't share his pie. Not even with his beloved little brother Sam.

But ever since Dean presented as an Alpha, things had changed. Dean's physique went from a pre-pubescent, gangly teenager with spaghetti arms, hair that flopped in his eyes and shy smiles to the broad shouldered, confidant young man. Castiel didn't need to hear what the others were saying when they came back from winter break. It was obvious that the boy in the leather jacket with the cropped hair that everyone was fawning over was Dean. Especially when Dean's green eyes glanced in Castiel's direction. He knew what had happened.

_ Alpha _ .

The ironic thing was Castiel had just given himself a pep talk that morning, determined to tell Dean about his feeling. He knew the idea was silly and that he was setting himself up for disappointment. After all, who was to say Dean would be receptive of Castiel's affections. Dean was very much into girls and Castiel honestly couldn't recall a time that Dean may have shown an ounce of attraction for the same primary gender. But up until that moment, Castiel could care less. He was tired of carrying a torch for Dean and Dean not knowing about it. If it added the fuel for the fire of him being teased, who cared?

Truth be told, Castiel had a secret fantasy that Dean would admit his feelings in kind and Castiel would experience his first kiss with Dean's plush lips... His hands tangled in Castiel's hair... Body pressed heavily into Castiel's... But now that Dean presented, that dream went out the window. Only because presenting meant that the once dormant wolf gene had now been active, all instinct would give Dean a desire to find his mate and fill them with pups – even at the tender age of sixteen. And as spank bank worthy as Alpha Dean Winchester and his sexy as fuck car were, Castiel was pretty sure he wasn't able to fulfill the latter mentioned instinct.

Someone bumping Castiel's shoulder brings his attention back to the assembly in which Nurse Moseley and Principal Mills have decided to give the Alphas and non-presented Sex-Ed 102. Similar to 101 in which “men have a penis, women have a vagina” or “don't have unprotected sex!” - this course included the secondary gender input as well.

Castiel started to zone out as the nurse started to talk about the Alpha anatomy and how it affects the testosterone chemical receptors in the brain, more specifically in how that receptors trigger Alpha ruts and rage. He's familiar with the concepts and the science as two of his three older brothers are Alphas. As annoying and loud as they are, Castiel was grateful that he wasn't susceptible to their pheromones. He was pretty sure they would stink to him regardless but he had read that once presented, your senses are heightened, a latent effect of the wolf genes.

Castiel's attention is brought back to the assembly when someone bumped his shoulder again. This time he moved to turn an angry eye to the offender to find the playful smirk and bright green eyes of Dean looking at him.

Castiel can't help rolling his eyes, mainly at the fluttering in his chest more at Dean's presence, more so than at Dean himself. “Don't you have any Alpha friends?”

Dean shrugged. “Not really. I mean there's Benny but Andrea presented over the weekend so he's probably in the janitor's closet with her.”

“Awe,” Castiel teased with mock sympathy. “The big bad Alpha lose his make-out spot?” Castiel stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

Dean glanced at the gym floor where they were comparing Alpha ruts versus omega heats. “Nah,” he finally said with a shrug that gave off the impression of disinterested in the subject. “Not particularly interested in making out lately.”

Castiel couldn’t help the shocked look on his face. Dean’s eyes narrowed in what Castiel thought was supposed to be threatening.

“Don’t “Alpha Posture” me, Dean Winchester. I’m just surprised. Most young Alphas have nothing more than knotting on their brain. Unless they have mated, of course.”

“Are you quoting a statistic to me?” Dean asked and as a well timed joke, Nurse Moseley quoted a statistic on young mates.

Cas shook his head and took a deep breath. The scent of sweet fried dough invaded his senses. He let out a small moan, his mouth watering and a craving for fresh funnel cakes hits him.

“Good God,” he said licking his lips. “I think they have funnel cakes in the cafe today.” He looked over at Dean who gave him a perplexed look. “What?”

“Dude, my sense of smell increased when…” he gestureed as if unsure what to say. “You know…” Castiel noded to indicate that he’s following. “Okay, well  _ I _ don’t even smell that!”

Castiel shook his head at Dean and looked back at the assembly which was now talking about the dangers of breaking a connection while knotted. As Nurse Moseley continued to explain the possible physical damage done to not only the Alpha but the Beta or Omega - and in some cases, other Alphas - involved. Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him, searing his skin as his pulse started to increase.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Garth Fitzgerald look back at them. Much to many’s surprise, including Garth’s, he recently presented as an Alpha. He was a nice  guy, overly friendly but good nature. Despite those facts, something about the way he looked back at them left an unsettling feeling for Castiel. Or maybe it was the slight growl he was hearing coming from Dean.

He had to be imagining it. Why would Dean be growling or put out by another Alpha looking at Castiel? It’s not like they were friends. That ship sailed away the minute they entered junior high. Plus, as far Castiel knew, Dean was a hundred percent heterosexual. Again, Castiel shook his head, desperately trying to get the idea that  _ maybe _ Dean was into Castiel like he had been for all this time. The last thing Castiel needed was to imagine a life of being mated to Dean, regardless of his secondary gender, because it would be nothing more than a pipe dream. 

“Cas…” Dean’s voice sounded strained when he gained the other’s attention.

Castiel noticed that Dean was holding his breath, the scent of the damned funnel cakes were getting stronger now. Castiel also noticed the thin red ring lining the green of Dean’s eyes, another Alpha trait that activated after presentation and only apparent when the wolf genes are strongest. 

“Dean,” Cas said softly, cautiously raising his hand to Dean’s bicep, approaching him as if you would a wild animal. “You should get some air. Something’s triggering your Alpha.”

Dean closed his eyes and puts his head in his hands, releasing a pained groan. “It’s you, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t help but scoff. “Hardly. I haven’t presented yet.”

“Apple pie and fresh cut grass,” Dean mumbled. 

“Excuse me?”

“Cas,” Dean sounded as if speaking is causing him physical pain. “Your…”

Castiel shifted in his seat, mainly to give Dean some space and that’s when he felt it. The back side of his jeans were wet. How could be be so stupid? He knew the signs. The increased sense of smell. The way Garth looked at him. The warmth of his own skin. The way Dean went from talking to him to showing his Alpha side. 

“Oh God,” Castiel gasped as it hits him fully. He was presenting as an Omega in a gym full of knottheads.

“Hey! I’m not like that,” Dean growled as he stood up and shrugged out of his flannel over shirt.

“Crap, I didn’t mean to-”

Dean shook his head to cut Cas off. He pulled Cas up to his feet, the touch of Dean’s hand on Castiel’s bare skin makes him whimper at the way it soothes him.

“Wrap this around your waist and go outside.” Dean handed him the shirt. “I’ll let the nurse know what’s going on and take you home.”

Castiel normally would have protested, stating that he didn’t need the Alpha to help him. After all he had read the horror stories of Alpha’s forcing themselves on Omegas and Betas alike, but something in the protective postures and sincerity in Dean’s eyes - despite the Alpha red - made Castiel feel safe and protected. He nodded, reaching for his bag only to have it grasped from his fingers by Dean, who quickly started climbing down the bleachers, two at a time.

“Now with mates, you’ll smell things that appeal to you only. These can be scents that bring happy memories, like cinnamon will conjure the holidays for me. Other times this could be a comfort smell. My mate for example says I smell like donuts and lavender, her comfort food and smell.” The assembly chuckles at what Principal Mills says as Castiel takes the final step from the bleachers. “While it is rare, there are cases where you’ll smell you mate before you’ve even seen or physically mated with them. Their touch is key too as it can bring you comfort, peace, or strength.” The doors closing be him keep Castiel from hearing the rest. 

Now that he was outside, he ran to the parking lot. Standing at the edge of the lot, he bent over, his hands braced on his knees as he gulps in the fresh air. With each breath he tries to calm his racing heart. It was then that he noted the faintest of hint of the sweet pastry from before that still clung to him.

By the time he had managed to calm his pulse and start to stand up straight, he wasn’t able to process fully what had just happened. Sure, he had heard of other’s presenting while at church, school, or even work. He just couldn’t believe how blind he was to it. 

He takes a deep, steadying breath. The air around him smell like his favorite pastries and ground as the rain starts to fall. He looks to his left to see Dean standing three feet from him. 

“Thank you,” Castiel’s voice is raspier than normal.

Dean only nodded in response before heading to his car. Castiel watched as the trunk pops open and Dean sets their bags in before pulling out what looked like a towel.

“If you’re worried about the seats, Dean, I’m more than capable of walking.” Castiel snapped suddenly.

Dean tosses the towel on that car and stalks over to Cas. “The towel is for your comfort,  _ Castiel _ . All I am trying to do is make this nightmare of a day easier on you.”

Castiel cowers from the tone in Dean’s voice and see regret fill his eyes. "Let’s just get you home, yeah? My mom had told me that Omegas go right into heat and a bath is apparently a God send with the cramps.”

Castiel nodded. He should have left it at that. He didn’t know why his hand grabbed Dean’s and pulled him close. He also doesn’t know what on Earth possessed him to frame Dean’s face in his hands and kiss him. But the moment that Dean relaxes against him, his strong arms making their way around Castiel’s waist and kisses him back, Castiel regrets nothing.

Except maybe getting slick all over Dean’s shirt. 

And of course, presenting during Sex-Ed.


End file.
